powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulmate Connection
The power to have a connection with one's soulmate. Also Called *All Conquering Love *The Highest Level of Love *True Love Capabilities The user is connected, linked, and bonded with their soulmate/soulmates. They know who their soulmate/s is/are, can empathize and harmonize with said soulmate/s, lack any struggle in expressing their feelings for them, and share many, if not some characteristics in common with them. The user and their soulmate/s, by nature, are compassionate, caring, loving, and sympathetic toward one another, would get along quite well with each other, naturally share romantic feelings of love for one another, are meant for each other as a couple, are the bestest of friends, and love the other with all their heart, all their soul, all their mind, and all their strength. Applications * Bond Empowerment: the user and their soulmate become stronger through their bond. * Companion Allegiance: the user and their soulmate are able to form a sacred and powerful union between them. * Empathic Teleportation: the user and their soulmate can instantly transport themselves to the other's location at any time they want. * Empathy: to empathize with one's soulmate. * Hyper Connection: have a very strong emotional bond with one's soulmate. * Love Empowerment: the user and their soulmate become stronger through their love for one another. * Magnetic Friendship: the user and their soulmate have a magnetic bond with each other that grants them the most truest form of friendship. * Mind Link: the user and their soulmate are mentally linked. * Past Life Awareness: the user and their soulmate remember their past lives together. * Relationship Empowerment: the user and their soulmate become stronger through their relationship with one another. * Soul Link: the user and their soulmate have a deep connection between their spirits. * True Love's Kiss: overcome outside forces with a kiss with one's soulmate. ** Healing Kiss: heal everything with nothing but the kiss of true love. * Undying Loyalty: the user and their soulmate are of complete loyalty to one another. Variations *Memory Restoration: to remember one another once forgotten. *Self-Resurrection/Reincarnation: to be together again. Associations *Bond Manipulation *Entity Bonding *Eternal Bond: the user and their soulmate have a bond no mere mortal could possibly understand. *Indomitable Love *Love Manipulation *Meta Love Inducement *Red String Manipulation Limitations *Connection can be destroyed by Bond Destruction *Connection can be manipulated by Red String Manipulation Known Users Known Objects * Soulmate Ceremony (In Another World, I'm Called The Black Healer) * The Bloodmoon (Star vs. Forces of Evil) * Binding Band (Super Mario Odyssey); presumably * Loving Couprune (Toriko) Gallery File:Mavis_and_Zeref_share_a_kiss.png|Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) shared a kiss with Mavis Vermillion that is the highest level of the Contradicition Curse, because they loved each other it was even able to take away an immortal life. a_meeting_in_avalon.jpg|Shiro Emiya (Fate/Stay Night) spent all of his life continually searching for Arturia Pendragon, while she waited forever to be with him again, before they were finally reunited in the Everdistant Utopia, Avalon, showing that their souls were forever connected and always would be. Love.jpg|Love is an all conquering force no one can deny. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Soul Powers Category:Mystic Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Love-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Absolute Powers